xenosagafandomcom-20200223-history
Id
'''Id' is a character and antagonist in Xenogears. Id was born from Fei Fong Wong's childhood psychological trauma and damage 14 years ago, and to escape the pain inflicted on Fei when he was 4 years old. Id, ego and super-ego Id is a form of the subconscious mind according to psychologist Sigmund Freud, is Fei's destructive side. This coincides with Freud’s principle of the “Id” versus the “Super-ego” (see “Id, ego and super-ego”). The Id is the “instinct” side of the subconscious: it craves self-gratification. The Super-ego, in turn, is the logical and less instinctual side. Moreover, the Ego is the side that decides the balance between the Id and the Super-ego. In this case, Fei is the Super-ego. Id wants to destroy everything and cause chaos, while Fei's Super-ego side is stable and peaceful. The third, recessive persona existed as a catalyst and the balance between the two: the Coward, which is a representation of the aforementioned “Ego” in Freudian psychology. In Fei's case, this manifested as dissociative identity disorder. This is also shown, in the Disc 1, when Fei enters his subconscious for the first time, and finds his younger self watching a memory of him playing with his mother. Fei wonders to himself if these are his memories, but then slowly turns to find another child. This child is left in the dark, and states: "You shouldn't be here." When Id asserts himself, Fei's hair eyes and skin change color. His brown hair turns crimson, his brown eyes turn bright yellow and his dark tanned skin turns a sickly pale. It has been claimed that when different personalities emerge in some people their eye color changes, however, there is no evidence for this nor is there a known mechanism for such a drastic change to take place. Biography As a small boy, Karen Wong was possessed by Myyah Hawwa. Fei was taken to testing labs and hurt mentally and physically. The seeds of Id were planted because of the trauma that Fei suffered as a child at the hands of Myyah. When Fei dissociates, he becomes insane, destructive, and extremely powerful. Because of this, Fei was indirectly responsible for his mother's death in 9985. Grahf kidnapped Fei from Khan and began travelling with him for about 10 years, always trying to keep one step ahead of Khan, who was tirelessly searching for them. In 9993, Fei turned into Id again and Grahf turned Id loose on civilizations such as Elru in order to cause chaos and destruction, as well to strengthen his abilities. In 9996, Grahf fought Khan again and Grahf passed into the body of Khan, thus forming a relationship very similar to that of Fei and Id. Khan dropped off Fei (still with Id, but Id was sealed deep in Fei's subconscious) in Lahan Village in order to prevent Fei from being killed by Grahf. Xenogears When Timothy is killed in Lahan Village, Fei awakens Id. Whenever Id surfaced, Fei's Gear Weltall transformed into Weltall-Id, a blood-red Gear of incredible power with six glowing wings made of energy. Even without his Gear, Id is monstrously powerful and fully capable of destroying Gears bare-handed. Quotes * "Heh... You. You've come to die, eh?" * "The one you call Fei is asleep. When I awake, he sleeps. That is why he has no memory of what I do." * "Fei is my subordinate. He cannot peer into my memories. He should not, in actuality, even exist. That man forcibly created his personality. Fei is a tenant in the room of cowardice..." * "Our father, Khan. He sealed up my personality in the deepest recesses of my consciousness." * "A coward like him does not deserve to be 'Fei's existence'. A pathetic one who has always fled from reality. He never did one thing against me when I control him. A coward who refuses to live. He should've been erased. But he continues to exist! Why won't he disappear? Dammit... it makes my skin crawl just being in the same body as him." * "You call him father? He who never did anything for you? It was because of his cowardly behavior... If only he had been able to protect me... If he had done that... mother wouldn't have died..." * "My purpose is the same as his... total destruction! That and that alone!" * "Mother being so warm... To me... She always seemed... too warm... Fei. Take the memories I have within me. You must know what it used to be like up until now. Know our identity... about who we are. Then figure out what ought to be done. Our integration is not yet complete." Gallery Id.JPG|Concept art. IdSmiles.gif|Id is born. KidID.png|Id is born. 40-memories44.jpg|Karen collapses. IdRed.png|Id. Category:Xenogears characters Category:Male characters Category:Antagonists